Dead Alice
by SasunaruCrazy
Summary: Shin(Girl) is the leader of the new gang in Konoha, 'A.D'. Shin has never felt better after the death of her first gang then her family and she has to live while making others believe that she's dead.But it is worst when her Algebras teacher, whom she is falling for, is the secret detective that knows she's alive and wants to find out the secret's she has hidden and are hidden from


_"__That's enough. Off the gas." A girl in her twenties, with beautiful golden hair said as her dark blue eyes stayed focused on a small giggling girl of smaller of the two turned of the gas as her light blue eyes were filled with excitement as her lips holded a pleasant smile. Her brown short hair brushed with her small shoulder as she turned to look up at her adviser. "I did it, Al-"_

"Wake up, Shin !"

_Someone is shaking me_. Shin thought.

The black haired girl slowly pulled her eyelids up as her sharp shiny light blue eyes came in view.

The said light blue haired girl grunted as she turned her body opposite to the former person, trying to warm up her cold back that had bee in contact with the cold floor for last night.

_RING ! RING ! RING ! the telephone rang from the corner of the room but Shin ignored it like it was never there._

"Shin wake up !," more shaking came but Shin refused to acknowledge it. "this girl ! At least pick up your phone calls !"

"Hello ?"Lora addressed the person on the phone.

There was _silence_ in the background.

Shin turned back to look at her best-friend, was a beautiful blonde studies girl, that went to Konoha High. While Shin was the _new_ _gang A.D.'s former leader_ and studies were out of studied her best-friends face, and it all told one thing-_ Trouble !_

"_Um._ " Lora replied with her pink lips tightly closed up. Shin tried to stand up, but a _painful arrow_ shot in her head. But dispied the headache she stood up, clutching her head in her hand.

"_Who was it from ?_," Shin asked, gruntlying slightly as another pain shot " The Ataksuki ? Yeah, I had heard they are planing for a suprise fight."

Lora shooked her head slowly. she looked at Shin with a worry filled eyes as she weakly mumered " The Bettle's, _again._"the last word was only a whispear.

Shin's elegant black eyebrows narrowed dangerously as if those eyebrows were not winking from pain, just a second ago. Although, the '_A.D_.' was _new_ to Konoha, it became popular quite fast because the leader was a _female_ and _it_ had _never lost a fight._ And everyone remembered a _warning_ when they remembered '_A.D_.', given by the leader to their first victim.

_'Don't mess with US !'_

"so, you_ all_ punks _still_ think that your _leader_ will come ?" A guy with blue hair asked as he stood tall in front of their six victims, laying _helplessly in blood _and_ wounds_ with their body tied with rope. There were blood dripping from their nose or forehead and some red bruise and some had black eye.

One of the _victims_-a guy with dark brown hair laughed weakly and spoke with confidence, as blood dripped from his lips, He could the taste his _own blood_ but did ot brother about it.

"_Shin_ is not like you all _traitors_.In our group the _blond_ that ties us is our _love_ and _friendship_ and _trust_ is something that makes our bond stronger. But in your group, _greediness_ keeps you all together and you all's _selfishness_ makes it more weaker."

"Shut our fucking mouth, you shit !" boiled with anger and annoyance,because of what the boy said was _true_ and the white haired man knew it too. He could_ feel it_. Any second his gang could _leave him_, if he was _useless _or_ careless_ like a used _trash_ that has no _value._

Kicks came flying with a high speed and full force at the daring boys belly.

'_IT did not pained much._' _would be a lie_. A _lie_ that even a fool could recognize. The boy on whose body, those painful kicks landed, bit his lips, trying to stop himself from _screaming, screaming_ all his pains out but instead he _swallowed his screams._

"Sabu !"

"Stop it ! He's already hurt !"

"He had enough ! Stop you all now ! Stop !"

The worried friends of the Sabu boy's, Screams and shout echoed through the cold air of the room as the opposite enemy laughed as to chear their cold hearts, on their vicotry by making others beg, scream to them.

An cold, heartless chuckle came flying with_ amusement. _

"Quite daring. Um, i like it." A tall and huge figure stood as his shadow casted on the boys face. "So boy, What do say, you want to join us or wait for your bitc- _Gaaaah! you spitted ! on my face ! You son of a bitch !"_

Another hard kick landed on the boy's already beaten up body.

"Sabu !" a girl with light orange hair screamed her friends name with worry cause-_ that was all she could do ! She could only scream her_ _friends name till he would get beaten up._

"_You will all pay for this ! Shin won't let you go so easily for beating Sabu !"_

All the huge men's laughed at the girl's words.

"A girl ? Beat us ? Us ? the nine of us ?"

"I have heard about your _leader._ But to beat all nine of us, alone is impossible ! Even to _fuck_ one of us, she-"

"Don't talk so low about _her_ ! you son of a bitch !" the girl shouted as blood dripped from her temple and her cheeks burned from the fresh bruise.

"Shut up you bitch !" one angry man brought his large shoe,promising a hard kick but before his legs landed,_ a small, shiny object flew_ towards his leg-

_A knife ?_

But lucky, for the man, he was fast enough to get only his pants cut.

"_No one messes with my friends, unless that fool wants to never see the next mornings sun. " came a dangerous growl._

Everyone looked up at the _source_ of the voice. There stood, a _figure of_ _a girl_ with spinky hair, her shadow stood _huge_ and_ dangerously_ an the light fell on her back.

"So, _you came_ ? this group seems amusing. Quite entertaining." The leader of the gangs asked as he looked at those sharp, bright and dangeous blue eyes. _"So, your ready to give up your life for your screws ?"_

_"__I'm here to take, not to give."_

_THUD ! _

A last body, or the last body among the few bodies that were laying on the ground, landed hard on the cold floor, where their victims body had so been few minutes _so called friend_ had _left them_, _betrayed them, became a traitor and ran to save their life_ with their _selfish_ heart. Not even bothering to give them a_ last look._

"Thanks Shi- Ow !" Sabu rubbed his head where a big bimp had appeared beacuse of the _hard blow_ on his head. "I'm _hurt_ Shin ! You are not allowed to _hit_ me, now !"

"Don't remind me what I'm allowed to do, you _idiot_ !" Shin shouted as he_ squeezed_ Sabus neck with her strong arm and rubbed her fist hard on his head. "Didn't i tell you not to open your _big mouth _! they could have _killed_ you !" Shin scolded angrily, yet her eyes carried 'care' and 'love'.

"_A-and y-your not k-killing m-m-me_ ?" Sabu tried to get loose of the iron grip as he weakly tapped the _death arms. _"I-I cant b-breath-h."

"Um...Shin ?" the rescued girl, Sora said quietly afraid that her _rescuer's_ anger might land hard on her. "I think you should let him go."

"Yeah." The others agreed too.

"I think you will kill him before he gets old or his original death." Another boy with dark shiny blue hair named Nill joked.

"_fine._"

Shin released Sabu and Sabu faked cough to get Shin's attention as if to tell you-almost-killed-me.

But Shin did not pay even a little attention but instead a huge shadow hung over her eyes.

"Um, Shi-"

"Don't talk !" Shin ordered immediateely as she turned to face the wall as a salty liduid rolled down her cheek. "I was so worried. I thought you all _died_ !"

_The image of_ _death of her previous gang friends came as a quick slide show._There was _silence_ for a minute. Until-

"Nill, (sniff) please take out the photo from my(sniff) jacket's pocket and (sniff) ask if any of them (sniff) recognizes her. " Shin broke it herself.

Nill nodded as he fished his hands in Shin's blue jacket that hung on his arms, Only to found a- _choco-bar wrapper _?

"Um...Shin, your-"

"Don't talk ! just ask him already !" Shin shouted still hidding her crying face.

"But you-"

"Just ask him about whatever you find in my pocket !" Shin shouted, forgetting that she had left _the photo_ in her home.

"Okay." -_- Nill answered as he pulled out the wrapper with Shin still sniffing.

"Um, H-hey, look here," He shaked a man laying near him. "Do you by chance, um, know who this is ?" The feeling of _idiotic_ and _stupidness_ came but_ still...friends are friends._

The man grunted but still opened his eyes and replied "C-choco-bar" with difficulties he replied.

"Shin, he said-"

"He knows ?" Shin immediately turned back.

"y-yeah,"Nill said with a fake grin as he rubbed his back neck, unintentionally showing his wound on his arm. "He-he said-"

"What did he say ?" Shin asked as if her life depended on the answer as she took Nill's shirts collar in her grip._But her life really did depended on the answer, didn't it ? Wasn't that the main reason, she was still alive ?_

"H-he said-"

"What ? what ? what ?"

"He said-"

"what ? Wh-"

"Dammit ! stop intrupting me ! " Nill shouted.

"OKAY ! Just...tell...me...what...he...said... !" Shin shooked Nill with every word she said.

"Choco-bar" a boy with dirty blonde hair, Kiruto answered fo Nill.

"what ?" Shin left Nills collar and Nill just fainted on the floor from all the unessary shooks.

"What ?" Shin asked again as she took Kiruto's collar in her tight grip.

A _deep blush _appeared at Kiruto's cheeks but Shin was busy to get the answer, to notice _it._

"C-h-o-c-o-b-a-r" Kiruto spelled each word.

Nill stood up and showed the_ wrapper_. Then the sudden _realization_ hit Shin.

_Lora had forced her to eat that for energy._

"S-Sorry guys," Shin said weakly as all six glared at her. "I-I-I can explain it-it was Lora's FAULT!" with that Shin ran for her life with the other six chasing her.

"Shin !"

"I want a choco-bar too !"

" Stop there you !"

"Hey, you tored my new shirt ! "

"when did Shin's speed became this high ?"

"With this speed she could win an Olympic Marathon."

Well, guys i don't know if she would win a marathon but i want to know if she won you all's heart ? So, do all the blah, blah stuff's u usually do when u like, if liked this chap.I like Comments more then the other stuff -(I don't mean, don't heart...and stuff but can't you spare this poor girl a sec of your life ? )-Cause that's where people get all Smiley-Whiney, huh ?

Sorry about kakashi, he will come in next , until then

Enjoy life, guys !

Small part of Next Chap.

_What the hell ! Shin thought as she looked around the unknown room._

_This has to be dream ! Shin pinched herself, but nothing happened. "Okay then, not a dream."_

_"Dream ?" there stood her Algebra teacher leaning on the door of - somewhere god know while slipping something- that also god knows._

_"So, you dream to be in other people's room." asked the silver haired man as he bend his head to the left side, opposite of the door, he was leaning to._

_"Yeah, right," Shin answered scarcitily "And that someone has to be my Algebra teacher ."_

_"Oh, really ?" The silver haired man said, smirking devilishly as he headed towards the bed where Shin was sitting at. "Then what use to happen ? We used to make out ?"_

Shin knew Hatake was different from other teacher but this was too much !_Okay ! okay ! I was enjoying that ! but still...he-_

_So, any guess ? about what he did ?_


End file.
